gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alistair Varro
The Aurelian Dominion sells itself as being a wall, with each individual brick creating a stronger and stronger barrier between humanity and the horrors of the galaxy. While this was a popular belief to propagate after the Venkath Onslaught, the idea itself is built upon a sinkhole. A sinkhole created by aristocrats that is, and Alistair Varro is exhibit A. Belonging to a family that was native to Monolith, they possessed a large amount of wealth that was used after the Onslaught to purchase land at an extremely low cost or seize it outright. When the Dominion rebuilt their territories post-war, the land became profitable and led to an economic explosion spurred on by these so-called aristocrats. Aristocrats felt an ownership over their parts of the Dominion despite not being officially recognized by the Imperial Household. Varro, inheriting his fortune from his family, saw an opportunity. Enlisting in the Imperial Defense Force, he grew to the rank of Rear Admiral, earning respect among one of the most elite forces of the Human Sphere. In short, Varro is ambition incarnate, and will stop at nothing to carve his place in the Dominion no matter what casualties happen along the way. History '7121' Alistair Varro is born to Gnaeus and Victoria Varro on Monolith. They own a small arms distributor used to supply the military of the Terran Confederacy. They have alleged ties to the Golden Dawn. '7126' The Venkath Onslaught begins. As a boy of five years old, young Varro has no real conception of what is going on beyond the sheer panic and terror in all of the faces of everyone he knows. His family was one of the first to hear of the disaster on Earth. Before the planetary administration of Monolith was ordered to cut ties with the Confederacy and go dark, the Varro family sold off all of their assets. They would sit on their wealth like a dragon through the remainder of the war. '7139' Smuggling himself off Monolith, Alistair enlists in the Confederacy Navy and joins the fight against the venkath. '7149' The Onslaught ends in the Negru Voda system with the destruction of Poenari -- the venkath homeworld. Alistair watches in awe as a bright beam destroys the enemies of humanity. This event urged him to join the Golden Dawn officially, though he had been unofficially in support of their ideals for years. Alistair voted in favor of the ultimatum to form a strong military government, and joined his comrades in arms when Isaac Wolfe stormed out of the First Poenari Congress. While he approved of the use of an entropy detonation device against the Thesian Republic, he did not believe the attempt to bring all of humanity under Dominion rule should cease "with the destruction of a few pointless artifacts." He was privately against the terms of the Second Poenari Congress, but dared not sacrifice his position by opening his mouth. '7150' Alistair marries Maria Varro. '7156' Post-war, the Varro family began to buy up properties and failed corporations with their mountain of wealth on the expectation of an economic boom during the recovery stages. This gamble paid off as their wealth increased tenfold as things improved. Unfortunately, due to the rise of the Tribunal of Functions and the Emperor's crown corporations, it became illegal to own free licensed corporations or hire employees that were not assigned as workers. The Varros were allowed to maintain their physical wealth, but the assets of their businesses were stripped and reappropriated by the Dominion. Moving to Irkalla, Alistair would always harbor discontent against the government he defended. '7171' Alistair is promoted to Rear Admiral. The same year, his parents are involved in a scandal involving several "lords" of Irkalla in regards to the kidnapping of several Irkallan miners. Alistair's parents are found dead in their home days later and the issue is dropped by the media. '7175' Present day. Common Use Alistair Varro has a NO Common Use policy. This content is locked to the creator. Credits *Picture for Alistair Varro was taken from Vancouver Wargamers blog. Category:Characters Category:Aurelian Dominion Characters